


Returned

by Skyson



Series: Heroes and Their Vehicles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Another fic in which Skye is gone for a while, F/M, and Coulson can't deal, barely AU, skoulsonfest2k15redux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always let you touch Lola. You've even driven her."<br/>"Yeah, that was one of your tells."</p><p>(Skoulson RomFest 2k15 Redux prompt: "compromised")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally written this for the prompt "AU" (where Skye is not offered the Caterpillar project right away, and she leaves SHIELD for a while, immediately following the events of the season 2 finale). However, I just read over it again and realized it fits the prompt "Compromised" a heck of a lot better. So I'm posting it under "Compromised".

As soon as the wheels touched the ground, he unbuckled himself from the jump seat and began pacing through the loading bay. After a few minutes, May approached from the front of the plane.

"She should be here in five." May informed him, leaning against the wall and folding her arms loosely across her chest. She watched his restless movements for a moment. "Can you handle this?" She asked him seriously.

"Of course," He replied without hesitation, though he kept moving about the space, reaching out and touching the boxes of equipment strapped down, as if he were acclimating himself.

"Phil," May said, rolling her eyes, "breathe."

He finally hesitated, looking his friend in the eye.

"What if - " His serious tone was interrupted by the sound of an approaching motorbike. His eyes widened for a quick second before he schooled his features, planting his feet and folding his fingers together at his waistline.

The bike was red with white detailing - really beautiful, and kind of reminded him of Lola. But he wasn't focused on the machine - he was more interested in its rider.

She pulled up into the loading bay and cut the engine, kicking the stand down before slipping off of the bike.

It looked like an Indian, and an old one.

She was wearing a black helmet and a black leather jacket, blue jeans, black combat boots.

He held his breath when she reached up to remove the helmet.

Her hair was different; shorter, layered, and it looked lighter in color.

There was a moment of silence between the three of them; deafening after the loud noise of the motorcycle's engine.

"Welcome back." May said, and then the rider smiled. As if that was a cue, she quickly approached May and the two women hugged each other briefly but tightly. May even smiled, which put Coulson at ease. Somewhat. "I'll let you two talk. Come join me in the cockpit when you're ready." May squeezed her shoulder companionably before heading out of the loading dock, slapping her hand against the door mechanism as she passed.

As the door to the loading bay began to close, May turned a pointed gaze to Coulson, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Wheels up in five." She said, mostly to him, before disappearing.

He focused his gaze on the new arrival, anxiousness spreading across his face. She looked back at him, almost sadly in a way.

A beat of silence passed.

"Luggage we need to secure?" He asked first, and she shook her head.

"Lock down the bike and the saddlebags will do just fine." She assured him, and he nodded, making sure the wheels of the bike were secured for flight. He felt her eyes on him, but she didn't say anything else. When he finished, they stood there staring at one another once again.

Another beat passed.

"That's a really nice bike. Great company; Indian." Coulson said, and she nodded, her eyes lighting up.

"I found it not long after I'd arrived here. It was falling apart then; some guy didn't even know what he had. I bought it from him for a hundred bucks. Fixed it up myself." She told him proudly, moving toward the bike to run her hand along it reverently.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. Her glance up to him seemed somewhat embarrassed, and she pulled her hand away from the bike.

"Red." He said, gesturing, and she let out a short laugh, definitely embarrassed now.

"I couldn't help it... I missed Lola." She admitted, and he quickly said,

"Just Lola?" He winced at the hopefulness of his tone, at how she obviously picked up on it immediately by the look she gave him.

"No," She said carefully, facing him completely. "Not just Lola."

Both of their expressions relaxed somewhat, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer, couldn't quite swallow the lump in his throat.

"Skye," He managed, and they both moved at the same time, arms wrapping around one another tightly, heads tucking into each other's shoulders. He felt her hands clenching at his jacket, and he didn't mind at all that it was going to get wrinkled.

"Skye," He breathed again, this time in relief, and she relaxed against him even further, hugging him with her whole body. " _Skye_." He pressed one of his hands against the back of her head, his fingers threading through her hair a little. She breathed in deeply, turning her face into his neck.

"It was pretty lonely for a while," She whispered, "Having no contact at all. But I needed to be by myself for a while... I needed that. Thank you for giving me that." He felt her relaxing further the more she spoke, as if she were finally letting all of it go. "Thank you for not pushing."

"Skye," Coulson carefully interjected, his tone apologetic, and she pulled away just enough to look him in the eyes.

"No, don't. I made the decision to leave. And I'm glad that I did... I needed to pull myself together," She said with determination. "I'm better, now. I visited Dad every now and again, even worked with him for a few weeks when he found out I was living on barely nothing."

"Skye, you _know_ I could have provided you funds," Coulson began, but she shook her head gently.

"I know you would have. You would have done anything that I asked. But... I needed a clean break for a while. And a clean break from SHIELD also meant..."

"A clean break from me." He sighed softly, and she gave him a small smile, squeezing his shoulder.

"I'm in a good place now. I've come to terms with everything that happened, and I'm looking forward to work again," She assured him.

He could tell. There was a way she held herself, now. A look deep within her eyes, of strength and power that he could barely even imagine. Confidence. She seemed years older, and not in a weary way.

He brushed his hand lightly against her cheek, as if he were pushing away a strand of hair.

"If I could have kept all of that from happening to you, I would have done anything," He told her honestly, "But I am so proud of you for surviving it, and somehow being even better than you were before." She blushed slightly, an embarrassed smile crossing her features.

"I was in a dark place for a while. That was one of the reasons I left. I needed to get out." She revealed, and his brow furrowed a little as he allowed his hand to fall to his side.

"You didn't say goodbye." He knew he sounded a bit like a child, but he couldn't help that it _had_ hurt a little.

A lot.

For a while.

"I'm sorry," She said, and she meant it. "I didn't think I would be able to leave if I had."

"I might not have let you," He admitted, looking off to the side. Her hand resting against his cheek drew his gaze back toward her.

"I know," She said quietly, her eyes full of something he was hesitant to name.

Her thumb brushed against his cheekbone, and he stood very still.

"How is she doing?" Skye asked, after they had looked at one another in silence for a few moments. He furrowed his brow slightly.

"Who?" He wondered, lost.

Her eyes looked different. There wasn't only knowledge and confidence behind her gaze - her eyes seemed to be lighter. Like her hair. Had he just forgotten? Could he have forgotten how she looked in just a few months?

" _Lola_ ," Skye was resisting the urge to roll her eyes, he could tell by the tone of her voice. Her hand dropped to his shoulder, but she kept it there. The weight was not awkward, as it probably should have been, and he silently rejoiced that she continued to stand so close to him.

"She's doing very well," He couldn't help but smile, "I worked on her some more while you were gone. She's flying again." Skye's eyebrows shot upward in surprise.

" _You_ did?" She exclaimed. "Did Mack help at all?" Coulson smirked.

"I allowed him to watch. And he handed me the tools I needed." He replied, and Skye laughed. His smile spread across his face at the sound. "And _I_ was the one who returned her to running condition the _first_ time, you know. That was a part of the reason why Director Fury let me have her after New York."

"Hm," Skye mused, looking at him sideways. "I'm disappointed I missed that."

He didn't quite understand what she meant by that, but with the way she was looking at him...

"Fitz is just finishing upgrading the VTOL system. You could help me reinstall that, if you'd like." He offered, thinking that she wanted a hand in fixing up Lola. Makes sense, since she'd felt guilty about the condition the car had been put in.

He'd never blamed Skye, of course - _he_ was the one who decided to duck and cover from flying bullets and put the car into free fall out of an airborne plane....

Skye's eyebrows lifted in surprise, though there was humor in her eyes.

"You would let me do that?" She asked softly.

"I've always let you touch Lola," he scoffed, "You've even driven her." She smirked.

"Yeah, that was your first tell," She said teasingly, and he furrowed his brow.

"My first tell? About what?" He asked, but May interrupted whatever Skye's answer was going to be, telling them to buckle down and prepare for flight.

Skye removed her hand from his shoulder quickly, as if she had just realized it had been resting there, and she took a half step back from him.

He tried not to look disappointed as he gestured over to the jump seats against the wall. Skye nodded and they settled in next to one another, Coulson getting sudden deja-vu with the moment. As they heard and felt the engines powering up, he reached over and grasped Skye's hand.

This time, she seemed far more comfortable strapped in the seat; even a little sullen about it. She didn't hesitate, however, to turn her wrist and thread her fingers through his, squeezing his hand in return.

His heart lifted and he turned his head so she wouldn't see his stupid smile that he couldn't keep from his face.

In his peripheral vision he saw her grin and bite her lip - she saw, dammit - but she didn't comment. They sat in silence, holding one another's hands as the plane lifted off the ground.

 

\-----

 

As soon as they reached altitude, Skye unbuckled and practically launched off of the seat. She glanced toward Coulson with something almost like a challenging look in her eye.

"It's... I get a little claustrophobic, sometimes. I'm working on it." Her tone told him not to worry about it, just brush it off; but how could he not worry? He'd been worrying for the past six months. Longer, really. Since San Juan.

"Skye," He started, unbuckling his own seat, about to tell her that she had nothing to apologize for, but she shook her head.

"Don't tell me that it's not a problem. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents should not have phobias to deal with. Just know that I'm working on it, okay?" Skye said, and after a beat, he nodded. He watched her walk over to her bike and root around in her duffel bag. "Are we going back to The Playground?" She asked while her back was turned.

"Yes... unless you'd rather go somewhere else?"

"No. ... It's safe now." She spoke as if she were reminding herself. He stepped toward her, and she turned to face him before he could reach his hand out. "I'm looking forward to being back home." She said with a careful smile, and he smiled warmly in return.

"I'm - we're all looking forward to having you back home." He said, and her expression softened. The found themselves standing there looking at one another in silence, again, until Skye broke it with a light chuckle.

"I've missed you and your suits. New tie?" She reached up to run it between her fingers. He swallowed before answering,

"Perhaps."

"You look good." She said approvingly, and he raised an eyebrow coyly, reaching to finger the ends of her hair.

"So do you," He said.

Her hand was still on his tie, his her hair, when May's voice cut through the coms again.

"We're coming up on a pretty big storm I can't circumvent. I'd suggest buckling up."

Coulson dropped his hand and stepped out of Skye's reach, subconsciously smoothing his hand down his tie as he glanced up toward the camera in the corner of the ceiling. He gave it a sideways look as he moved back to his seat, buckling himself in.

"Alright?" He asked Skye as she did the same; she was biting her lip. Some things never changed.

"I'll be fine. Just..." She looked at him questioningly, and he leaned his head to the side slightly. She looked down at her lap for a moment, and then turned her hand out, palm up. He immediately understood and reached over to place his hand atop hers.

"I'm right beside you." He promised her, and he knew she didn't miss the meaning behind his voice.

He would always be right beside her.

 

\-----

 

"How's Simmons doing?" Skye asked after a while of bumping along through turbulence.

"Better. We're still not exactly sure what happened... we're keeping a close eye on her _and_ the monolith. So far, nothing catastrophic has happened." Coulson informed her. "She'll be happy you're back, though. Fitz hovers and May's not much into 'girl time'."

"And..." She hesitated, and he knew she was about to ask about his hand. He was surprised that she hadn't brought it up already, but appreciative. It was... odd to talk about.

He lifted his left hand up across his body and wiggled his fingers at her.

"Not a hitch. Hill got me in touch with a doctor who's done some work on cell reconstruction. There were a _lot_ of preliminary meetings and discussions, especially since I have alien DNA in my system that already has some regenerative qualities." He explained, turning his palm upward. "She did a biopsy and some testing before the real deal. With the combination of her machine and my fancy DNA, I'm good as new." He smiled, but then hesitated, slowly making a fist. His fingers still didn't quite curve in all at once. "Well, almost good as new. Doc says it can be fixed with good old fashioned physical therapy, but I'll probably never be able to shoot a gun as well with this hand." He sounded a little disappointed, and she squeezed his other hand companionably as he rested his left in his lap.

"Hey, at least I don't need to tie your ties for you any more," Skye said lightly, and he chuckled, though it didn't have any humor in it. "Unless," Skye caught on, "that's something you still struggle with." Coulson raised his eyebrow at her, and she quickly continued, "I mean, it takes some dexterity to get a clean looking knot! People who've always had the same two hands their whole life still have trouble tying ties." He grinned, letting her off the hook, and shook his head.

"Thank you, Skye." He said dryly, but his laugh was humorous, and she smiled. Neither of them ever admitted it to one another, but that had been one of their favorite morning rituals after everything had gone down. She hadn't helped him with everything, but one day she had walked into his office while he was muttering about Koenig's inability to tie something around someone else's neck, yanking the tie off. She hadn't said anything; simply walked up, took the tie from him, and slipped it back through his collar. She'd almost made it look like he'd tied it himself, and from then on every morning he would make their coffee and she would fix his tie.

When she'd left, that was one of the first things he missed in her absence - not that he no longer had a straight knot, but that he no longer had those quiet moments with her in the morning. Before his new hand had come around, he'd stopped wearing ties entirely. He could now manage one fairly well, even with the other movement issues he sometimes had, but if he had the choice, he would far rather have Skye continue to tie them for him....

"What's that grin?" Skye asked suspiciously, and he schooled his face into his most innocent look.

 

\-----

 

"I like the new Bus, by the way," Skye said as she wheeled the bike down the loading door and into the garage.

"Park it next to Lola." Coulson told her, gesturing toward his car and hoisting her bags over his shoulder. "Thanks. It's a smaller plane, but it gets the job done."

Mack appeared from underneath an SUV, rolling out on a cart. His whole face lit up when he saw Skye walking back toward Coulson, and he quickly got to his feet, wiping his hands on his overalls.

"Good to see you, Tremors." He said, grinning, and Skye laughed and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, and then spied the motorcycle behind her. He pulled away, moving toward it.

"Is that what I think it is?" He exclaimed, and Skye grinned proudly.

"1953 Indian Chief. Yes it is." Skye told him, and Coulson couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Mack drooled over the motorcycle.

"This white detailing, and chrome... that's not stock.You fix this up yourself?" He asked, doing a slow circle around the machine. Skye stuck her hands in her pockets and shrugged, nodding. "Wow, girl," Mack whistled.

"Hey, now," Coulson said lightly, "Lola can hear you." Mack laughed and Skye nudged Coulson with her shoulder.

"Where's Simmons? I'd like to see her," Skye said, and Coulson nodded, gesturing that she walk ahead of him through the doors into the main part of the base. "You can look but don't touch!" Skye called over her shoulder, just as Mack was about to put his hand on the leather seat.

"Aw, man," He complained, looking up at May as she walked out of the plane. She gave him an 'are you really that surprised' expression, and followed after Coulson. Mack looked longingly at the bike, then toward Lola. "Heh," He chuckled under his breath. He went back to work on the SUV, planning ways to persuade Skye to let him take a closer look at that motorcycle.

 

\-----

 

After leading Skye to the lab and ensuring that he could take her bags to her bunk for her, Coulson left her to catch up with the rest of the team. May caught up with him and walked with him toward Skye's bunk, silent most of the way.

"Are you going to stop moping around, now, and actually get some real work done?" May asked as he unlocked Skye's door and pushed it open. He raised his eyebrow at her as he moved into the room to set the bag on the bed.

"I don't _mope_." Coulson argued, and May raised her eyebrow in return, looking more sardonic than he ever could as she leaned against the doorway.

"Have you been doing the physical therapy?" She asked, changing the topic of conversation, and he glanced away from her for a second.

"Mostly."

" _Phil_ ,"

"I _know_ , don't mother me." He grumbled, sliding past her and pulling the door shut.

"Don't make me have to," May warned him lightly, teasing him, and headed down the hall toward her own quarters. Coulson sighed heavily, his hand still on the doorknob. He looked down at it, then held his hands up next to one another, as if he expected them to look different.

They didn't, of course. His new hand has always looked exactly like it belonged, like he never lost a limb in the first place. It was a little disconcerting, in it's own way.

He walked toward his office, repeatedly making a slow fist, then stretching his fingers out wide. He was never sure whether he was imagining the stiffness in his joints. Physically, his hand was perfectly fine. The doctor explained something like his brain just had to relearn the 'on-off switches' for the muscles and tendons; this part of him was like a new-born baby. He frowned at his hand. He was never the best marksman, but there were other things he'd lost - typing naturally on a keyboard, getting that perfect spin on the basketball when taking a shot...

"Coulson! Headed to your office?" Skye's voice drew his attention forward, in surprise.

"Yes... finished catching up with FitzSimmons already?" He wondered, and she smiled softly.

"Simmons seemed pretty tired. We'll talk more tomorrow." Skye said, looking at him curiously. "Does it hurt?" She asked, gesturing with her chin toward his hand. He realized he was still making slow fists, and relaxed his hands by his side.

"No, I just need to..." He sighed. "I'm not the best with the physical therapy stuff." He admitted, and Skye smirked.

"Why am I not surprised?" She teased, and he pretended to be insulted. She laughed and tucked her arm around his, leaning into him for a moment as they walked together. He was surprised by how touchy she was being, but pleased - it had been a long time since they last hugged, and now it seemed like she was trying to make up for all that time apart.

When they approached a turn in the hall that would lead them toward his office, he hesitated. She raised her eyebrows questioningly at him, and he said somewhat conspiratorially,

"Wanna see Lola?"

He hadn't really had the conscious thought to suggest this before hand, but Skye immediately agreed, and he felt relieved. So sue him, he wanted to make up for lost time, too. Besides, there were some upgrades that were done after Skye left, and he wanted to show her. When they entered the garage, Mack had lowered the SUV and had the hood up as he was checking the engine. He glanced up when he heard their footsteps, and looked surprised.

"Back so soon? Forget something?" He asked.

"Come to see my girl," Skye told him, slipping her arm from around Coulson's and practically skipping toward Lola. Mack raised his eyebrows high, following her movements and then looking at Coulson.

Coulson, however, was looking at Skye with something a little more than pride on his face, and Mack slipped a rag out of his back pocket and wiped his face off with it.

"I'm gonna go take a water break. Let me know if you need anything," He told Coulson, tossing the rag onto the bumper of the SUV. Coulson blinked at him, wondering whether to thank him or not, and Mack gave him a quick grin. "It'll be a long water break." He said, and then strolled out of the garage.

Coulson swallowed, rotated his jaw nervously, and then stepped after Skye. She was walking slowly around Lola, running her finger along the freshly-washed paint. He had put the hardtop on, and Skye rested her hand on top of it as she looked at him from the passenger side.

"She's unlocked," He said, and she grinned widely, opening the door and slipping in. He wasn't sure why he glanced around the empty garage before opening the drivers side door and getting in. It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong; it was _his_ car.

"Wow, you've really put a lot of work on her, haven't you?" Skye admired, running her palm across the dashboard, checking out the console and shifter between them. Lola was shinier than ever, and he'd even replaced the shifter knob. Skye brushed her hand over it in a way that made his pulse race a little faster, and he put his hands on the wheel to distract himself.

"Reupholstered the seats so they're a little more comfortable for long rides, replaced the leather..."

"What's this?" Skye touched the radio console. "An auxiliary port?" She looked at him, and he shifted a little.

"Yes... you know, for when you're driving her. The radio isn't always very decent." He said, like it was no big deal, but the look on her face said the opposite.

"Do you... expect me to drive her that often? I mean, now that you've got both your hands, I figured..." She trailed off, and he looked at her with surprise.

"I didn't just let you drive her because of my _hand_ , Skye," He said.

"I figured it was because of that _and_ you felt sorry for me because of everything that happened." Skye pointed out, and he shook his head.

"I will admit, I hoped driving Lola would make you feel a little better, but...." he knew she wasn't going to take this part lightly, and he didn't mean it lightly, "Lola... she's part yours." He told her softly.

She stared at him for a long moment, clearly thinking he had lost his mind.

"But," He started growing nervous, "you've got that motorcycle now, so I guess you don't want -"

" _Coulson_ ," Skye breathed, awed. She continued to stare at him, not saying anything else, and he shifted uncomfortably again.

"She's got an even better engine in her now. Goes almost twice as fast as before, even in the air." Coulson started to tell her about all the upgrades, giving him an excuse to look away from her. "That's what Fitz is finishing up with. And he's built some sort of shield around the thrusters so a wayward bullet won't knock them out so easily."

"Still have the guns in the headlights?" Skye wondered happily, focusing her attention on the console again. Coulson smiled lightly.

"Among other things," he teased. He watched her hands out of the corner of his eye. It was like she couldn't get enough, fingers touching the dashboard, the edges of the seat, the door handle, rearview mirror, brushing over the switches and knobs in the center console. "Maybe we can take her out for another ride in a couple days. Wait until we get the VTOL system reinstalled, and test out her flight?" Coulson suggested, suddenly feeling breathless. Skye's hands seemed really close to his leg, all of a sudden.

"I would _love_ that," Skye smiled widely at him, and he couldn't help but return the smile. "I've missed you." She said strongly, taking him aback at the change in tone.

"I - we've missed you too." He stumbled, and she sighed.

" _Stop_ , Coulson." She insisted gently.

"Stop what?" He frowned, still trying to catch up with her.

"Stop - adding things on. Making things seem like they're the group's feelings, or the group's decisions. Why don't you just be _you_ , and be honest." She said, calling him out. He thought he'd been doing alright, but apparently he wasn't hiding things as well as he thought.

".... I don't think that's a good idea, Skye." He admitted, trying to keep his tone formal. Now _she_ was frowning.

"Why not? You have moments where you're honest and then sometimes you aren't and I don't know _why_."

"Because Agent Weaver and the others were right. I'm compromised."

"Don't say that." She scoffed, and he shook his head, looking at his hands on the steering wheel.

"I was compromised the moment I saw you. It only became worse." He muttered.

"The Kree DNA? You still think 'the _fates_ have aligned us to be a weapon together'? _Seriously_?"

"No, Skye. That's not what I meant." He said, looking at her. She blinked, then leaned away a little.

"... Why are you... oh, no. Not _that_ face. I know that face."

"I'm sorry, Skye." He said ruefully, and her eyebrows lifted high on her forehead.

"Now you're _apologizing_?" She exclaimed, and he sighed, squeezing his eyes closed for a moment.

"What else _can_ I say?"

"Oh, there are so many other words to use. If you want a girl to like you, Coulson, don't start off by _apologizing_ for your feelings for her!"

"Feelings? Skye," He tried to tell her she was wrong, that these weren't romantic feelings he was talking about, but they both knew that was a load of shit.

"Don't even try to argue, Coulson. It's all over your face." She said pointedly, folding her arms across her chest. He sighed heavily, looking back toward the steering wheel. His fingers gripped it as he tried to come up with something that wouldn't piss her off more.

"... I've never been good about hiding much around you." He finally said, and that much was very true. She nodded in agreement.

"Oh, you're better than you think. I've just learned to read you." She spoke almost consolingly, relaxing her hands into her lap. He leaned his head back against the seat, looking up at the roof of the car.

"I'm a fool, Skye." He whispered. It was stupid, so so stupid, to fall in love like this. If SHIELD were still the way it used to be, she would've been moved to a different department, somewhere away from his immediate sphere of influence. He may have even been reprimanded, or worse. 'Compromised' didn't even begin to cover the extent his actions were affected by his feelings for her.

"Hm, those words aren't much better." Skye pointed out, her tone encouraging. He turned his head to the side to look at her, and she was looking at him like... like....

"Maybe I should stop trying to use words, then," He suggested carefully, and while she shrugged nonchalantly, her eyes darted down to his lips. He leaned sideways a little, hesitating, watching her carefully. She licked her lips and leaned toward him some, halving the distance between them.

Slowly, they met in the middle, lips brushing together almost thoughtfully. They breathed together, noses touching, and he lifted his chin to press in more firmly, moving his lips over hers. She made a sort of light happy noise and he parted his lips to kiss her deeper, urging her mouth open. She responded in kind, sliding her hand across the back of his neck as he shifted to lean further over the console, pressing her back against her seat. His tongue brushed against hers and she moaned, her other hand grasping at his tie and pulling him further on top of her. His knee banged into the gear shifter and he grunted, pulling his mouth away from hers.

She was staring at him, face flushed and wide-eyed, her hands still on him. He breathed heavily, one hand on her seat by her hip and the other next to her headrest, holding himself partially over her.

" _Smooth_ , Mr. Director," She said, swallowing, a little out of breath as well.

"You think so?" He wondered, staring at her parted lips.

"Well, maybe you should kiss me again. Just to make sure." She suggested, and he leaned in, a little more mindful of the console between them this time.

"I suppose I can oblige."

**Author's Note:**

> (This one probably seems really similar to my other story; I wrote the two almost back-to-back. Sorry if that bothers any of you. This one was different enough that I didn't feel it fit with the ending I'd had for the other story, so I decided to post them as two separate fics.)


End file.
